User blog:Thebioniclelegend/Veterans of the Core War
I am a veteran of the Core War. You may be wondering who I am. My name is Ackar, and I fought for the Element Lord of Fire in that planet-sprawling conflict. I could tell you tales that would chill your bones...but I shall tone it down for this one, villager. If you want to know a little bit more, ask Raanu. I'll begin with a tale that occurs directly after the Great Beings released the Baterra on us. We were some of the first to encounter it. Ackar's Tale: The Silent Killers "Why are we here?" Malum grumbled. "We should be fighting at the Ice Tribe border, not patroling on the Rock Tribe side!" I took little notice. Perditus, our other companion, did likewise. "Malum, three more fighters, even ones as good as us, will make little difference there. But here, we could potentially stop a threat before it becomes one." He veered the Thornatus to the left and travelled into the Black Spikes. Sand was kicked up from the back wheel, only to fall on the ground a few meters back. It was evening, just growing dark, and we had been assigned on "monitor on the Rock Tribe side", a fancy way of saying "patrol in a Thornatus on the border until we tell you to stop." The Sand Tribe had repeatedly made encounters with the Rock Tribe near our border, and we had brought Crotesius, Kyry, and a few other villagers along. Kyry had left to deliver the "nothing is happening" news to Vulcanus. Crotesius was piloting another vehicle, a Cendox, back a ways. We had brought thornax, blades, and other fancy-and mainly deadly-supplies. "Come on, guys." I said. "This is important." I was going to continue, but I saw a flicker of movement in the distance. "Stop it," I ordered Perditus, "Pass the word to Crotesius to weapon up." I grabbed my blade and a thornax launcher. Malum took his blade as well, and Perditus shifted the Thornatus into attack mode. Crotesius stopped a few meters behind and had the Agori grab shields and swords. He loaded the Cendox' thornax. I edged forward behind a large rock. Our quarry was close. I waved Malum back- he'd probably just charge the being- and loaded my thornax. I could see now it was that scum Agori pretenders- Bone Hunters. There were three, two with rock steeds. Perditus and Crotesius signaled- they had moved to the back and were ready to go. The three Agori joined us. I cut sharply down, then left with my hand. It was the signal to go. Letting out a loud whoop, Malum thundered down, me hot on his heels. I fired my Thornax on the way down as the Agori joined us. The Cendox and Thornatus had emptied their weapons, and Crotesius and Perditus now used them as giant rams. The Bone Hunters tried to fight, but were to confused. I crossed blades with the mountless one, then cut him down. Malum had ripped one apart, and one had been blown to bits by the Thornatus. The Cendox knocked one of the steeds off its feet, and one of the Agori finished it off while Malum and I went after the other. I kept it busy while Malum ripped into its back, driving it into the ground where I slaughtered it. We looked around at the scene of destruction. Implants were scattered everywhere, and blood soaked the ground. After extracting through various painful ways all the information the only remaining living hunter knew, we threw him off a cliff. Malum counted how many times he bounced, and we moved on. That night, we had made a camp near a large stream. Crotesius was telling a story about a one-eyed Agori who tap danced, and it was relatively funny. Crotesius entered a section where the Agori stood on his head. He did that. It was this that saved his life: The dagger that would have buried itself hilt-deep in his head buried itself in his thigh instead. He screamed and dropped to the ground. "Up! We have a fight on our hands!" I cried. Three strange, blue-white things moved themselves into our vision. Malum charged one, dropping with a thornax to the chest. Perditus made it to the Thornatus. Crotesius was still on the ground. One of the Agori charged the things, and then there was one less Agori in the world. I knew we had a fight on our hands. The three...things....moved closer. Perditus blasted them with his Thornatus' launchers, then his thornax, but the creatures had amazing agility and leaped out of the way. One stabbed another Agori, and another moved on Malum. He almost stabbed him, but I blocked its blade at the last second. I found myself in a fight for my life as I parried, swung, parried again, the leapt, dodged, charged... one of us had to give. With a twisting move, the creature knocked my sword out of my hands. I tried to shoot it with my Thornax, but it destroyed the launcher first. And then... it just stopped. Malum was on the ground, half dead, his weapons strewn about. Perditus had been knocked out. Three of the Agori were dead. Crotesius was now out due, I guessed, to blood loss. But they were not attacking. Two of the Glatorian down, one Agori out and three dead, me weaponless....and yet they did not make a move. All three of them just got up and left. I went over, pouring some scalding water over Malum to wake him up. After he finished cursing me, he woke up Perditus while I bandaged Crotesius wound. The Cendox was wrecked, but with three less beings to carry, the Thornatus would fit us all. We got in, laying Crotesius in the back. Perditus asked the question on all our minds. "What were those things?" I had no answer. Later, I learned they were called Baterra, and that they were created by the Great Beings to kill all armed warriors. That was why me, Malum, and Perditus escaped relatively unharmed, and Crotesius alive. What's that, villager? Another Glatorian is approaching? Ah, yes, Vastus. Coming from Tesara on a visit, eh? What, villager? Vastus, would you be willing to tell the villager a story of the Core War? Good. How about when you and Certavus first met, right before the end of the war...? Vastus' Tale: The Ambush We had been traveling into Ice Tribe territory twice now, and been stopped both times. Gresh, a new, and young, trainee and I had been sent as an advance party into the skirmish area. "Come on, can't we move faster than this?" Gresh asked. I laughed. We were on foot, as a Thornatus would leave telltale signs we had been here. "This isn't the jungle, Gresh. We have to be careful, or we'll be spotted." Just then, I saw a flash of white-movement, not just ice. I saw it again. "Gresh-an ice Agori. Over there." I whispered. His armor was whitish-green, not the pure white of most Ice Agori. I saw another Agori chasing it. This one had the pure white of an Ice Agori. Gresh loaded his Thornax. The first Agori tripped and fell. He had spikes over his shoulders, and claws for hands. The other Agori had a curved blade, and an Ice shield of a type now common in the Ice Tribe. "Take out the second one first," I said. Gresh fired his Thornax. The Ice Agori went down. I leaped and scraped him with my long talon weapon. Its numbing poison went to work right away, and the Agori drifted into dreamland. Gresh had arrived now. He grabbed the other Agori as I tied up the Ice one. "Who are you?" He asked, his razor sharp shield edge at the Agori's throat. "Answer me!" The Agori just sputtered. I realized Gresh was choking him, though he didn't realize it. "Put Tarduk down." I said. "Tarduk, clean up your armor." Gresh lowered him, and the Agori scurried off. Minutes later he came back, his armor now green. "Thanks, Vastus," he said. He gave Gresh a wicked glare. We had to set up camp and wait for another Glatorian to come. Meanwhile, our prisoner woke up. "What is your name?" I asked him. "M-M-Metus," he answered. "Well, you're going to have to stay here until after the battle." I said. The other Glatorian finally came, and I tied Metus to a post and gagged him. I had no idea how long it would take for another Ice Agori to find him. Hopefully, a little while. We four trudged on, hiding a bit, and finally making it to the border. Gresh breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, well, well, three young Glatorian and an Agori from the Jungle Tribe." a voice rang out. I could tell he was a veteran already. "I am Certavus," he said. Certavus carried a large sword and a Thornax. "My two companions are Gelu and Strakk." Strakk had an axe, while Gelu carried an ice slicer. Both carried thornax launchers. Metus popped up behind them. "You little traitor and a Zesk dung..." Tarduk said, jumping on Metus. Both of them scuffled. It did not matter to me. I leapt at Certavus, while Gresh jumped Gelu. Our other friend attacked Strakk. I was in difficulty. Parry, attack, parry, parry. Certavus had me on the defensive soon. He had the strength to wield his sword and the agility to make it dance. Gresh was fighting bravely, but Gelu had already overwhelmed him. Our friend was faring about as well. Strakk dealt him a killing blow. "Gresh, Tarduk, let's get out of here!" I cried. Tarduk stopped pummeling Metus and joined us. I distracted Gelu long enough to free Gresh, and we bolted. Certavus waved off the other two-Metus was groaning in the snow. I will never know why Certavus allowed us to live. That was Gresh's only battle. I sent him back to training, and he did not get out until far after the Core War was over. But Certavus became my mentor, saying he saw great potential, and I in turn trained Gresh. So all in all, it worked out. No, Vastus, call Gresh here. It's all right. Meanwhile, villager, have you called Telluris to share his story? Good. I have another Glatorian coming. Tarix, you're here. Could you tell the villager your story? The one that happens right after war was declared? Tarix' Tale: A Broken Promise "I'm just saying, this war is completely useless!" Kirbraz said. "What can this stuff do anyway that's so special?" We were traveling in the Kaxium V-3 with Scodonius. We were heading across to the Sand Tribe border, hoping we didn't encounter Zesk or Vorox. "You know." I replied. "Still," he said, "I don't know why we're out here. We don't need to be." I laughed. "Kiina is leading a small force of Glatorian to attack some Skrall patrols." I said. "When they do that, the Vorox will aid us. But we're supposed to betray them and kill their leader." Everyone knew the Vorox had a special place in their hearts for the hatred they had for the Skrall. We carried on our arguement. Suddenly, I grabbed something behind the Kaxium and lifted it up. "Hello, Berix. Trying to 'collect' some parts from the Kaxium?" He stuttered out "No, I, ah, was just, ah, looking at your, ah, engine to...make sure it worked! Yeah!" I held one of my blades to his throat. "Well, anyway, you're with us now." We made camp right across the Sand Tribe border. I knew they knew we were here. Now it was up to Kiina to pull through. Obviously, she did. A few Zesk and one Vorox, carrying a halberd and a thornax, approached our camp. I stood up, grabbed my water blades, and reacted like I would any other intruder. "Stop! Move one more step, and you'll be a headless being." The Vorox laughed, a harsh, grating sound. "We come in peace. Your tribe attacked the Skrall. We are willing to work with you to ensure no Skrall lives." The Zesk padded forward, setting down barrels of Thornax, halberds, and other weaponry as a sign of friendship. "We promise not to hurt you." the Vorox said. That cemented it, Vorox were beings of honor. They would not break their promise. I was no longer hostile. "Kirbraz, Scodonius, Berix, come out." I called. The three Agori padded out from our tent. "Would you like to walk or ride the Kaxium?" I asked the Vorox. So, in about two minutes, me, Kirbraz, and the Vorox were on the larger part of the Kaxium. Beside us rode Scodonius, Berix, and the two Zesk. We arrived in the village in a small bit. I realized we were not in the main village. The Vorox and the two Zesk got off to greet three more Vorox and some more Zesk. "This is your tent." one of the Vorox said. I walked inside followed by the three Agori. "Take your weapons," I told Berix. "Kirbraz, Scodonius, get the Kaxium." They silently left. What I was expecting came soon. The three Vorox burst through the tent with alot of the Zesk. Berix fought off two Zesk after killing one more, but I realized he could not last. I stabbed a Zesk, then disarmed-literally-one of the Vorox. Another one realized something. "Wait...there were four of you. Where are the other two?" Just then, the Kaxium ripped away the tent. One dead Vorox and two dead Zesk fell off of it. The Thornax blew a hole in another Zesk. Berix decapacated another, and I beheaded a Vorox. I could hear more Vorox and Zesk. They had called for reinforcements! "Berix, jump on. Kirbraz, Scodonius, get us out of here!" I jumped on and helped up Berix. We flattened another Vorox as we made our escape. As we scooted home free from the Sand Tribe into our territory, Berix asked "Why did they attack us? Vorox never break their promises." I pondered this for a minute. Then I answered. "We are entering a war geared up to be massive. War turns the most honorable beings into backstabbers and liers. I do not blame them." I silently looked back as we drove into our village. _______________________________________________________________________________________ What's that, villager? A Thornatus? Ah, Kiina. Welcome. I assume you came in search of Tarix? He is here. We are telling stories of our time in the Core War to this villager. Yes, I know he is a member of the Rock Tribe. Still, he is honorable. What of your story? When you first met me? Kiina's Tale: Future Friends I was patrolling on the border of our territory and the territory of the Fire Tribe. The Fire Glatorian had made several advances into our borders over the past week or so, and the Element Lord of Water was worried a full scale assault was coming. I was on foot, with no one to keep me company. I was along a stream, far from the nearest water village, when I heard a metallic clang along the opposite bank. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded. No answer came, and I figured it was just an animal and that I was paranoid. But there it was again, this time to my left. I repeated my call, then, exasperated, stepped left to shatter a rock. A sword clanged against the ground where I had been standing. I whipped around, readying my blade. I had left my vapor trident at Tajun. I regretted that decision: I needed it now. I recognized my opponent; he was a skilled Fire Tribe Glatorian named Ackar, who had gained fame after defeating three Ice Tribe Glatorian in their own territory. He swung. I blocked, but only with effort. He was strong! I flipped over his head, landing behind him, and did a quick flurry of blows. He blocked them easily, moving his blade with expert skill to parry all of my blows. At this point I thought I was done for. He was strong and swift: however, I realized that I was the more agile of us two. I flipped over him again, planted, and drove my sword at him with as much strength as I could muster. My blade swung through thin air, and I realized he had moved in the same instant the Thornax slammed into my back. I landed, face down, a few feet away. I flipped over to feel his sword biting into my neck. "Surrender, and you will live." Ackar said. At least he was honorable enough not to kill me in cold blood. I heard another voice. "Is she defeated, Ackar?" Another Fire Glatorian stepped out from behind the rocks. "She must not be allowed to escape and warn Tajun of our invasion." It was only then I saw the large amount of red armor, hidden in the crag beside the stream. Ackar had turned to address the newcomer; I saw my chance. I shoved his sword away and ran towards the nearest village. I heard voices, but I didn't care. The Fire Tribe invaded; but thanks to our preperations, they never made it to Tajun. The Fire Lord had overreached himself at that point, and after he was driven back, he lost ground relatively steadily before the end of the War. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Halt! If you intend to come nearer, you will have to deal with my sword! Oh. Pardon me, Gelu, you startled me. Yes, we do have a villager here. We are telling him stories of the Core War. No, no, no, don't attack him! He is a good Agori, despite his Rock Tribe nature. Gelu's Tale: Caravan Raids For centuries on Spherus Magna, there had been small wars, localized skirmishes really, and in that time a few small rules had been informally established. First, that no fighter would kill a defeated enemy. Second, Thornax plant oases were neutral ground. Finally, and most importantly, supply caravans and trails were unarmed noncombatants, and not to be attacked. The massive Core War had shattered the first rule in the early stages of the war. The second rule had been broken when the Jungle Tribe siezed a Thornax ground from the Sand Tribe, greatly reducing their power. The third was to be shattered today, by my Ice Tribe. Me, Strakk, and an Agori were going to attack a Skrall and Rock Tribe supply caravan. "How long until we attack?" I asked Strakk. "We're waiting for some allies to come." he replied. I was not aware of any more allies, but I supposed it was the hero Certavus and some other Glatorian. I asked Strakk whether it was Certavus. "He is not willing to break one of the laws of war," Strakk replied. "Our help is a bit less... savory." His words rang true a few seconds later, as rock steeds galloped up from the pass. "Bone Hunters!" I cried. "We don't need their scum." "Sure we do," replied Strakk. "Anyway, it's time to attack." He gave a strange whistle, followed by a loud grunt. The Bone Hunters sprang forward, charging into the caravan. "How did we get them to fight for us? I thought the Bone Hunters fought for the Skrall." I asked. "It cost us a pretty penny to get them." Strakk replied. "Now, it's time to go." He leapt forward, and I followed. There were only a few guards, and Strakk was facing three. I turned to the remaining two. One was a Skrall warrior, the other an Elite warrior. Skrall guarded their caravans better than we did. I fired my Thornax at the warrior, then leapt in and decapitated him with my Ice Slicer. I whirled around. Strakk had taken care of one of the warriors he was fighting, and another's arm lay, bleeding profusely, at it's side. I barely felt the club hitting me. All I felt was slamming into the ground. "You dishonorable scarabax!" the Elite warrior cried out. I blocked his next attack, then lashed at his legs, tearing through flesh and metal. He screamed with pain and rage, and knocked my ice slicer away, then charged. As we wrestled I managed to pull the trigger on my Thornax launcher, hitting him at point blank range, blowing a hole in his torso. As he fell back, I saw that Strakk had defeated his opponents, and the Bone Hunters were making their way through the Agori with grisly precision. "Our job is done." Strakk said. He tossed a bag of coins to the Bone Hunter's chief. "We should go. And take anything that might tie this to the Ice Tribe. It's just a group of rogue Bone Hunters, okay?" I nodded, and picked up my ice slicer and left, leaving nothing that could tie us to the crime.... except ice particles buried in the legs of and Elite Skrall. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Skrall! You dirty, rotten, lying warriors! You have no business here! Hmm? You invited him, villager? Ah. Pardon me. Sit, and tell your tale Skrall. No, Kiina, I'm sure he's safe. No, he's not going to kill us. Just tell your story , okay? A Skrall's Tale: Standing Alone In the middle of the Core War, a warrior who set down his weapons lasted about as long as a Scarabax would against a Skopio. But that is what I was going to do. I was walking to the Element Lord of Rock's throne room. Our Rock Tribe was the most vicious of the tribes, feared by all. We had just attacked the Sand Tribe and wiped out a caravan of Bone Hunters in retaliation for a caravan raid. Currently, we were on the Ice Tribe's border, to attack them in retaliation for the same caravan raid and the death of four warriors and one Elite warrior. Leader class and Elite Skrall were everywhere, and other warriors like myself ordered Rock Agori around. But I was on a grim mission. I made it to the door to the throne room when I was stalled. An Elite warrior, wielding a massive club and a Thornax launcher, stopped me. "I am Stronius," he bellowed, "And you shall not pass!" I ignored him and tried to open the door. Before I could, Stronius had swung his club. I found myself embedded in the wall 20 feet away. I woke up in a stark black room. A Skrall hospital. A leader class Skrall stood above me. "You are pretty strong to get hit by Stronius and live." he said. "What was so important?" "Nothing," I replied. In reality, I was going to ask the Element Lord to consider Bartering for an end to the war. It was dumb to even think it. I should have realized the Sisters would listen. "Idiot," the leader class Skrall said. "You'll be killed! Throw him out in the front lines!" That's how I found myself in the front of an attack on the Ice Tribe. The trumpet went up. Our flag dipped forward. We charged. I blubbered like a baby. We heard an opposing trumpet. The flags of the Ice Tribe flew. They charged. I sobbed. Then I thought. I grabbed the trumpet of the warrior next to me and blew two long, low notes. A peace call. Both charges stopped. "We don't have to do this!" I cried. Another Skrall piped up. "But the Element Lords want us to." "Exactly." I said. " The Element Lords want it, not us. So why do we attack each other? I say, if the Element Lords want to fight, let them battle among themselves." Of course, I was right. The higher-ranking Ice Tribe and the Leader Class Skrall weren't to happy, but the warriors, the grunts, were stopped cold. They had realized they were throwing their lives at a conflict that didn't concern them. I was alone in my stand, at least for a while. Finally, a white armored figure walked out, to the gasps of the other Glatorian. "I am Certavus." He said. "Like you, I do not like violence. I fight only to protect my Tribe. I propose a truce. Throughout the war, the Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Rock Tribe do not attack the Ice Tribe or the Glatorian that fight for them." The truce was agreed on. And from that point on, the Ice Tribe and the Rock Tribe were at peace. Of course, I lost my arm for the offense, but still. It was worth it. __________________________________________________________________________________________ You! Your kind is never welcome here! Go back into the desert where you belong! Wait... you can speak? But...you're a Vorox! Alright, tell your tale. But one false move, and you have a dagger in your back. A Vorox's Tale: Hint of Madness Once, the Vorox were proud warriors. We protected the Zesk, our form of Agori villager. Granted, a Great Being experiment turned us into bipedal scorpions, but still. We were honorable. The Sand Tribe made its home in the desert of Spherus Magna. In the Core War, we descended a bit lower than we had been, but then again, so did all the Tribes. It was after the Shattering we truly became beasts, but I will tell of a time that could have warned us of the madness... Four of us Vorox were on an old beast trail in Jungle Tribe territory. I carried a halberd and a Thornax launcher, as did one of my companions. The other two, however, carried clubs. Me and the other halberd-wielder were the leaders. I was the commander. Our mission was to scout out the enemy for weak spots. The other leader and I were conversing, but the two others were hunched over, in a position Vorox were accepting more and more in those days. They hadn't said a word. Little did I know the madness had descended over those two in the force it would over all of us after the Shattering. We saw two Glatorian on patrol, the first we had seen all night. This was a potential weak spot in the lines. Obviously, being a scouting mission, we had orders not to attack anyone. As the two Glatorian drew closer, I heard a beastial growl from behind. It did not sound civilized or intelligent, it sounded like something a Skopio would make. The next instant, both the Vorox behind me leaped at the Glatorian. One fell with a stinger in his back without knowing what killed him. The other managed the stab one of his opponents in the thigh before suffering a club wound to the head. I assumed that those two Vorox spotted a threat but we soon realized the truth. The others were eating the two Glatorian like beasts. They began a feeding frenzy over the corpses. I couldn't stand this, even for the enemy. My companion and I leaped at the other two. Soon, a battle emerged. We were fighting with skill, but they had an animal rage we couldn't match. My companion fell, but not before killing the injured foe. I buried my halberd in the side of the other, but he clubbed me over the head. I had just enough energy to stumble to a ridge and watch the other Vorox bleed out. I awoke the next morning with a concussion and temporary short term memory loss. The previous night was a blur. I stumbled back to the outpost, with no memory of the animal Vorox. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Telluris! Welcome. I invited him here to speak, Kiina. No, he didn't fight. But he did see the war. Go on, Telluris. Tell your tale. Telluris Tale: Hunted! Yes, the Iron Tribe was gone before the Core War, but me and my remaining tribesmen worked, bringing prisoners to and from camps, destroying small outposts. My tale is taking place after the Tribes tired of us. I ran for my life. Beside me was Sahmad, behind me another Iron Agori. A icy spear came out of nowhere, burying itself in Sahmad's leg. I grabbed him and continued running; if I could make it to the Skopio, we could escape. A Skrall warror Jumped from a boulder behind me. A Thornax knocked him off my companion. Then a jungle Glatorian swung off a tree, catching him and knocking him into the arms of a Fire warrior. I kept going: if I stopped to help him, Sahmad and I would die, too. It was nice to see the villages agreeing, even if it was to kill us. I saw the Skopio. Just a bit farther! I pushed harder. Then a Vorox erupted from the sand. My blade slew him, but the warriors were behind us now. I jumped, and threw Sahmad into the Skopio. It was in it's vehicle form, and we sped off. Too late! Rock Steeds erupted behind us. The Skrall were after us! I knew I couldn't outrun them. I shifted the Skopio XV-1 into its alternate form. One Rock steed was crushed under its leg. Another ran right into its pincers. No good, there were still three left. I deployed the Thornax launcher. Sahmad manned it. One Skrall fell off his steed, blown to bits by a Thornax. I got another with the Skopio's leg. But try as we might, we couldn't hit the last one. Sahmad Thornaxed his steed, but he leapt onto the Skopio. I drew my blade. We crossed swords for a while, but in the end, he was triumphant. Sahmad Thornaxed him then. We drove off to our small hideaway. We met up with one Glatorian and a couple of Agori. "Were you attacked?" I asked. They nodded. So, for about forty kilometers, we were the only Iron Tribe left. I knew life would never be the same. We were outcasts now. "Maybe we can hide in the jungle." I suggested. "It's the hardest to track through." We were right on the edge of the great jungle. We had just decided to go when a loud crack ensued. An earthquake, more violent than any we had seen before, lasted for a few minutes. We looked out from our cave. What we saw was terrible. Where the great jungle was, only a massive pit remained. And so we remained on Bara Magna. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Yes, that was the Shattering. No, I won't tell you more about it. I've invited one of the Ice Tribe here. Strakk! Welcome. Tell the Villager of the Shattering... Strakk's Tale: The Shattering The Ice Tribe was the first tribe to find that spring of energized protodermis. It was found in our lands, by two Ice Agori. I will include small commentary about the giant robot of the Great Beings from Gresh here for reference. For the longest part of the war, the Ice Tribe held the spring. Gelu was on watch day and night, and Certavus ordered an army there at the slightest sign of trouble. Our Element Lord held it against all threats. Then, one night, the Jungle Tribe snuck onto the area. Their Element Lord wrapped Gelu up in weeds, while his Glatorian moved towards the spring. Certavus and I led an army to the spring. We hoped the Jungle Tribe hadn't tapped its power yet. When we got there, the Jungle Tribe, led by Vastus, were in heated combat with the Fire Tribe, led by Ackar and Malum. Our army raced in, and I untied Gelu. Certavus, Gelu, and I were the leaders. That battle went on for four days. In the first day, unbeknowest to us, two Fire Agori, Raanu and Kyry, got a sample of the protodermis for the Great Beings, who studied the strange substance. What they found was not what they wanted. They sped up work on a massive robot, one that would carry beings away from Spherus Magna as it shattered. On the second day, Certavus broke through Vastus' lines. The Jungle Tribe moved back a bit. Gelu held Malum on the east side of the spring, I held Ackar from the South. The spring was in Ice Tribe hands. Meanwhile, the Great Beings laid the foundation for a city called Metru Nui inside the robot. On the third day, Vastus reattacked from the west. Malum and Ackar redoubled their efforts. The Ice Tribe retreated to the north, leaving Fire and Jungle to battle over the spring. At the same time, the Great Beings gave the massive robot intelligence, placing nanotech wonders called Matoran all throughout the robot to keep it functioning. The fourth day dawned with Ackar and Malum winning control of the spring. The Element Lord of Fire was pleased... and Time was running out for Spherus Magna. In early afternoon, the Fire Tribe tapped the spring just as the Great Beings launched their robot. I saw it take off from the planet, but was distracted by the Shattering. The ground cracked. A great rending noise split the air, and a massive explosion launched a huge chunk of rock out of the ground. Spherus Magna was gone, replaced by Bara Magna and its two moons, Aqua Magna and Bota Magna. Nothing will restore it. The Core War was over. __________________________________________________________________________________________ That, Villager, is the end of our tale. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, that is a strange star. Most stars don't burn that brightly, even at night. It looks like it landed by Vulcanus. Strakk, I have a match with you later tonight. We'd better get back. Yes, I wonder what happened to that robot too.... Category:Blog posts